


We Found Wonderland

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I forgot my umbrella and you offered to walk me home in the rain and I thought this would be the beginning of a cute love story but you’re really shit at this oh my god my shoulder is so wet, hold the damn thing properly wth man” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. Between preparing for graduation in 6 weeks and fighting my own emotional battles, finding time to write has become somewhat difficult. This is just pure fluff, and it kinda disgusts me, but it's what flowed out onto the paper.

Clarke took a step outside in the pouring rain, realizing she should have packed an umbrella. Lexa stepped out of the building behind her, opening her umbrella as she did so.

“Would you like me to walk you home, Clarke?” Lexa asked, holding her umbrella so that it was covering the both of them.

“I would love that, Lexa,” Clarke replied, linking their arms together as they began walking down the street. _This is sweet_ , Clarke thought. _She’s much sweeter than others think she is_. As they walked, Lexa’s arm shifted closer to her own chest, pulling the umbrella with it. Within moments, Clarke’s left arm is soaked. _Oh my god, Lexa. You’re terrible at this_ , Clarke thought as she leaned closer into Lexa’s arm so that she was directly under the umbrella once again. Clarke thought for a moment before realizing that Lexa had shifted the umbrella so that Clarke would pull herself closer to the taller girl. _Not only is she sweet, but she’s smart as well_ , Clarke thought to herself. She looked up at the taller girl, taking in her features. _This is just the beginning, Griffin_.

Within moments, the two girls were in front of Clarke’s apartment building. Lexa shifted, pulling the umbrella with her. Clarke’s back was now free from the umbrella’s protective covering.

“Well, this is my stop,” Clarke said, pointing towards the door. “I had fun tonight, Lexa,” She continued, stepping closer to the green eyed girl. “You know, you’re really shit at this, though,” She said, jokingly, as she stepped under the umbrella once more. “You’re supposed to keep both parties under the umbrella, and not just yourself,” Clarke continued, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

“I got you to move closer to me, didn’t I?” Lexa asked, wrapping her arm around Clarke’s waist before pulling her close.

“So that’s what you were trying to do, Heda? Get me to move closer to you?” Clarke asked in a flirting manner, pressing her small frame against Lexa’s.

“Did you think I was trying to get you to catch a cold so I had to come by and take care of you, Griffin?” Lexa retorted, mocking Clarke’s flirty tone of voice.

“Well, now that you mention it,” Clarke replied, just before pushing her body away from Lexa’s and stepping into the pouring rain, laughter breaking through her lips as she spun around, her arms thrown into the air and her head thrown back.

“Clarke, you’re going to get sick,” Lexa said sternly, pulling the smaller girl back under the umbrella.

“That was the goal, _Commander_ ,” Clarke said, poking fun at Lexa’s bossy tone before pressing her self against Lexa’s frame once more.

“You’re going to get me wet, _Princess_ ,” Lexa replied, her free arm snaking around Clarke once again, pulling her close.

“Maybe I should head inside then,” Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Goodnight, Lexa.” She said, smiling as she gazed into those vivid green eyes.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” Lexa said before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss upon Clarke’s lips. They broke apart moments afterwards, and Clarke entered her apartment building. It wasn’t until she knew that the smaller girl was safe inside her building that Lexa turned away and walked home with a small smile etched into her lips.


End file.
